Meeting the Parents
by Allora L
Summary: The Cyniclon's parents come for a visit and end up embarrassing them. And now it's the Cyniclons turn to meet their girlfriends parents.
1. Meeting the Parents

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR THEIR CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY!**

**Chapter 1**

**Café Mew Mew**

The Mew Mews and the Cyniclons were sitting in the café. Pai had something important to tell them. "Our parents are coming to visit. Along with our sister." Pai said.

"Your parents and sister?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. They want to meet you all and especially our girlfriends." he said looking at Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding.

"I can't wait to meet them." Lettuce said.

"Me too, na no do." Pudding said. "What do they look like Taru-Taru?"

"My mom has long dark purple hair in a braid with two strands in the front tied in brown/green brown. My dad has brown hair that looks like Pai's cut, but no braid in the front. And my sister has dark purple long hair with strands in the front like my moms." he said.

"How old is your sister?" Lettuce asked.

"She's 24." Kisshu said.

Suddenly they heard teleportation and the Ikisatashi boys parents and sister were there. "Hello there." said the woman. "My name is Suama. This is my husband Urio, and our daughter Kukki." she said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ryou, this is Keiichiro, Zakuro, and Mint." Ryou said.

"Mom this is my girlfriend, Ichigo." Kisshu said putting his arm around her.

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo said bowing.

"Nice to meet you as well." Suama said smiling. "Pai, Taruto, aren't you going to introduce us to your girlfriends?"

"Of course." Pai said. "This is my girlfriend Lettuce, and that is Pudding." he said pointing out Pudding.

"Nice to meet you both." Suama said.

"N…nice to meet you too." Lettuce said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, na no do." Pudding said.

"How are you mother, father, and Kukki?" Pai asked.

"Very well." Urio said. "Your mother couldn't wait to see you boys again." Suama held her arms open and Kisshu and Taruto ran over and hugged her, while Pai walked over.

"Let's acquaint each other more on the ship." Pai said. "Goodbye Ryou, Keiichiro, Zakuro, and Mint." Pai said bowing slightly.

Kisshu transported Ichigo, as did Pai did Lettuce, and Taruto transported Pudding.

**On the ship**

They sat around the table and discussed things. "So tell me how you all got together as couples." Kukki said.

"Well, Kisshu like me from when he first came to Earth. He actually stole my first kiss." Ichigo said looking at Kisshu. "We later got together after my previous boyfriend, Aoyama, went to study abroad."

"Lettuce and I got together months after the battle." Pai said. "I would have asked her out sooner, but I was too shy."

"And Taru-Taru and I got together after Deep Blue was defeated." Pudding said.

"We heard you were the one to defeat him actually. Is that true?" Suama asked Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, well Kisshu helped. He saved me." she said scooting closer next to Kisshu.

"So tell me about the battle." Kukki said leaning forward with interest.

"Well my ex-boyfriend was the vessel for Deep Blue. Deep Blue took over his body and tried to destroy the Earth with his sword." Ichigo explained.

"Pai defended him at first, but then after Taruto died he defended the rest of us." Lettuce said.

"Taruto you died!" Suama asked in shock. Taruto nodded. "How!?"

"Well…you see…" Taruto said, he looked at Pai who was shaking his head "Pai did it because I wanted to help the Mew Mews."

"Pai!" Suama said standing up. "Did you kill your brother!?"

"Mother I can explain." he said. Suama grabbed Pai by his ear and pulled him up out of his chair. "OW!" he yelled. "Not the ear! Not the ear!"

"Come with me young man." she said dragging him off into another room.

They could hear smacks and Pai yelping every so often. "I probably shouldn't have said anything." Lettuce said feeling guilty.

"Don't feel like you did anything wrong." Urio said.

Suama came out followed by Pai who was rubbing his butt. "I'm sorry Pai." Lettuce apologized.

"You did nothing wrong. I was in the wrong after all." he said. "I'm sorry Taruto for harming you back then. It won't happen again."

"It's okay Pai." he said smiling.

"So, did you two die?" Kukki asked Pai and Kisshu.

They both nodded. Suama started crying. "Mom don't cry. We're alright now." Kisshu said trying to calm her down.

She wiped her eyes. "It's horrible to think my children died."

"We're alright thanks to Ichigo. She saved our lives." Kisshu said.

"Thank you for saving my boys." she said smiling at Ichigo.

"It was no problem." Ichigo said smiling back. "Please, tell me what Kisshu was like as a child."

Suama took out a photo album. "Well, Kisshu was very energetic." she flipped to a page with a photo of a small Kisshu proudly showing off his first fangs. "This is when he first got his fangs." she said showing them the photo.

"I was really proud of myself." Kisshu laughed while he rubbed the back of his head.

"We adopted him when he was two. He got along with Pai and Kukki right away." she said.

"When Taruto was born he was very overprotective of him." Urio said. "He had a bit of a temper when it came to his siblings getting picked on."

"I remember one day Pai, who was ten years old at the time, came home crying because the other kids picked on him because he had bigger ears." Suama giggled. "Kisshu asked him what was wrong and he said he would beat the kids up."

"I guess you were overprotective of them." Ichigo said smiling at Kisshu who blushed.

"What was Pai like?" Lettuce asked.

"Oh Pai, he was our little genius. He always had his nose stuck in a book, or he was busy doing equations." Suama said.

Suama flipped to a picture of a four-year old Pai reading a novel. "What was Taru-Taru like?" Pudding asked.

"Oh Taruto was our little wild child." Suama said giggling.

"Always playing with plants." Kukki said. "When he got older he learned to control his powers and would make chimera animal friends from plants."

Suama pointed to a picture of a six-year-old Taruto and a chimera animal that was a flower the size of him holding hands. Taruto blushed. "Mom did you have to show 'that' picture?" Taruto whined.

Suama giggled. She handed the album over to Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding. They flipped through the photos. There was a picture of a little Taruto sitting on the ground holding a teddy bear while he sucked on his middle and index fingers.

There was a picture of a little Pai holding a teddy bear in one hand while he cried and stood in front of a bed with a wet patch on it and his pants. Pai face palmed as he blushed.

There was a picture of a little Kisshu who held his big brother Pai's hand while he sucked on his thumb. "That was Kisshu's first day of training camp." Suama said.

"Pudding likes these pictures." Pudding said. "You were all so cute." she said giggling.

"Yeah, you were. What happened?" Kukki said joking around.

"Funny." Pai said sarcastically.

"Oh lighten up Pai." Kukki said lightly punching his arm.

Kisshu grabbed the book and closed it quickly. "I think that's enough sharing." he said with his face all red from embarrassment.

"I liked looking at the photos of you all." Ichigo said. "Especially you Kisshu. You were REALLY cute!" she squeaked.

Kisshu blushed. "T…thank you." he muttered.

"So when are you all getting married?" Urio asked joking around. Pai's, Kisshu's, and Taruto's ears all perked up in surprise. "I'm joking." he laughed looking at the flustered boys.

"It's getting late." Suama said looking at the clock. "We should be heading back. Goodbye boys." she said getting up and hugging Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto.

"Goodbye mom." Kisshu said hugging his mom back and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Bye dad. Bye Kukki."

"Bye ma. Bye dad." Taruto said doing the same as Kisshu. "Bye Kukki."

"Farewell mother and father." Pai said. Pai nodded at his sister, who grabbed Pai into a hug, along with Suama.

Suama, Urio, and Kukki then transported away. "Well, that was embarrassing." Kisshu said.

Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding giggled. "I think your parents are very nice." Ichigo said. "And now that we met your family, I think it's time you met ours."

"Come on Taru-Taru. I'll introduce you to my brothers and sister, na no do." Pudding said grabbing Taruto's hand.

"I'll introduce you to my parents and brother Pai." Lettuce said holding his hand.

"And you meet mine." Ichigo said.

"But what if they don't like me?" Kisshu asked with his ears pointing down.

"What's not to like?" Ichigo asked smiling. "Come on, let's go."

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto then transported off to their girlfriends houses to meet their families.

**Tell me what you think, read and review.**


	2. Meeting the Parents II

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR THEIR CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Ichigo's house**

Kisshu had transported Ichigo home so he could meet her parents. Ichigo held Kisshu's hand as they stood in front of the door. "Do you think they'll like me?" he asked as he squeezed her hand tight.

"Don't worry they'll like you." she said trying to reassure him.

"Do you think they'll understand that I'm a alien and you're a Mew Mew?" he asked.

"I hope they will." she said. Ichigo saw the worried look Kisshu gave her. "I'm sure they be supportive of our relationship." she said smiling.

Kisshu gave smile back. "Okay, I'm ready." he said taking a deep breath.

Ichigo put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. "Mom, dad, I'm home." she yelled.

"Welcome home honey." Sakura said.

"Mom, dad, I brought my boyfriend home with me." she yelled. Shintaro and Sakura came in to meet Ichigo's boyfriend and saw Kisshu. "Mom, dad, this is Kisshu. Kisshu this is my mom and dad." she said introducing everyone.

Shintaro was about to open his mouth when Ichigo put her hand up. "Before you ask, Kisshu is…an alien." she said.

"Hello." Kisshu said nervously.

"So, you're an alien?" Shintaro asked.

"Yes." he said nodding.

"Wait a minute are you the alien that was on the news reports?" Shintaro asked.

"Yes sir I am, along with my brothers." he said.

"Please won't you come inside." Sakura said smiling.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya." Kisshu said bowing.

They sat at the table as they ate dinner. "So how did you two meet?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Ichigo began, she looked over at Kisshu who nodded "you see…I'm a Mew Mew." she said nervous that her parents wouldn't understand.

"You're part of Tokyo Mew Mew?" Shintaro asked surprised.

Ichigo nodded. "I sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I couldn't you see."

Shintaro and Sakura looked at each other. "It's okay Ichigo." Sakura said. "The important thing is that you didn't get seriously injured."

"I can't believe that you are part of Tokyo Mew Mew." Shintaro said. "My daughter is part of Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Not only is she part of it, she's the leader of the group." Kisshu said smiling.

"I've been following the story on the news all this time and didn't realize that my daughter, my only daughter is the leader." he said.

"You're not disappointed are you?" Ichigo asked looking down.

"How could I be disappointed, I love Tokyo Mew Mew." he said happily. "Wait till I tell the guys at work about this."

"No, you can't tell anybody. Nobody can find out my true identity." she said.

"Okay." Sakura said. "Your father won't tell anybody, will you dear?" Shintaro shook his head. "See honey, there's nothing to worry about."

"Thank you for being so understanding." she said smiling.

"So Kisshu, do you have any parents?" Sakura asked.

"My real parents died when I was very little, but I was adopted by my aunt and uncle." Kisshu said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What are your parents names?" she asked.

"My mom's name is Suama and my dad's name is Urio." he said. "I call them mom and dad because we are family." he said. "After all they helped raise me, and that's what parents do, so I think of them as my real parents." he said smiling.

"Well that's nice that you feel like you truly are their son." Sakura said smiling.

"You said you had brothers. What are their names?" Shintaro asked.

"Pai and Taruto. I also have a sister named Kukki." he said.

"It's nice that you have siblings. I think it would have been nice for Ichigo to have a brother or sister." Sakura said.

There was a lull in the conversation for a moment while Kisshu and Ichigo cleared the table. "Well I guess I should be going." Kisshu said.

"Okay Kisshu. I'll walk you out." Ichigo said walking to the door with Kisshu.

"Please come again Kisshu." Sakura and Shintaro said.

"Thank you very much." Kisshu said.

Ichigo and Kisshu walked outside. "So what do you think?" Ichigo asked.

"I think your parents are very nice." Kisshu said.

"I think they like you too." Ichigo said giving Kisshu a kiss.

"You think so?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo nodded. "I had fun Koneko-chan."

"Me too. I'm glad I met your parents and you met mine." she said smiling. "Do you think that Taruto and Pai are having as much luck as we are?"

"Hopefully." he said shrugging. "I know I had good luck." Kisshu said leaning in and giving Ichigo a kiss.

**Pudding's house**

Taruto had transported to Pudding's house while he held her hand. "Heicha, Hanacha, Chincha, Lucha, and Honcha, I'm home." she yelled.

Her siblings came running in and hugged her. "Welcome home Pudding." they all said in unison. They all looked up at Taruto. "Who's he?" they all said pointing at him.

"This is Taruto, my boyfriend." she said. "Taruto these are my brothers and sister." she said. "That's Heicha, that's Hanacha, that's Chincha, that's Lucha, and that's Honchat." she said pointing at each one.

"Hello Taruto." they all said.

Taruto waved nervously to them. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Why's his ears like that?" Hanacha asked.

"He's an alien." Pudding said.

"An alien? You mean like from outer space?" Heicha asked.

Pudding nodded. "Cool." they all said.

"Can I touch his ears?" Chincha asked.

Taruto bent down and let him and the rest of Pudding's siblings touch his ears. "They're so pointy and big." Honcha said.

Taruto stood back up. "Come on Taru-Taru I'll get dinner started." she said. Taruto followed Pudding into the kitchen and helped her get dinner started.

They sat down at the table and ate. During that time Taruto got asked question after question by Pudding's siblings.

"I think that's enough questions for Taru-Taru." Pudding said. "It's actually past your bed time so hurry up and get ready for bed."

Pudding's siblings at first whined but did as they were told. "Come on Taru-Taru I'll walk you out." she said holding his hand again.

Taruto followed Pudding out of the house and gave her a kiss goodnight then transported back to the ship.

**Lettuce's house**

Pai walked up to the door with Lettuce. "Pai you don't have to be nervous." she said.

"I can't help it. It's going to be hard to explain to your parents and brother everything." he said.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." she said reassuring him. Pai nodded. Lettuce opened the door and said that she was home.

Her brother, Uri, came running up but stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw Pai. "Mom, dad, Lettuce has a boy with her." he yelled.

Lettuce's mother, Yomogi, and father, Eizaburou, came in. They looked Pai up and down. "Mom, dad, Uri, this is Pai…my boyfriend." she said blushing nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Midorikawa and Uri." Pai said bowing.

"Pai was it?" Eizaburou asked. Pai nodded.

"Why's his ears like that?" Uri asked.

"I can explain everything." Pai said. "You see, I'm am what's called a Cyniclon, an alien if you will."

"An alien?" Uri asked in amazement. "That's so cool!" he said.

Pai blushed as did Lettuce. "Mom, dad, I have something to tell you." Lettuce said looking down.

"What is it Lettuce?" Yomogi asked.

"I…I'm a Mew Mew." she said quietly.

"You mean you're part of Tokyo Mew Mew!" Uri said. "That's so cool! Wait till I tell the guys at school that my sister is a Mew Mew!" he said happily.

"No, you can't tell anyone." Lettuce said. "It must be kept a secret."

"But I really want to tell somebody." he said.

"Your sister is right Uri, you shouldn't tell anybody." Eizaburou said.

"Yes dad." he said.

"Pai, won't you come inside." Yomogi said motioning Pai to come in.

"Thank you Mrs. Midorikawa." he said bowing.

Pai and them sat down at the table to discuss things. "So Pai why did you come to Earth?" Uri asked.

"My brothers and I came to Earth so we could help our people." he said.

"What's wrong with your people?" Uri asked.

"My people originally lived on Earth, but due to environmental conditions we were forced to flee to a new planet. However the planet we landed on was worse."

"So why don't your people live on Earth with us?" Uri asked.

"There is no need now. We were able to obtain a substance called Mew Aqua, which should restore our new planet." Pai said.

"So will you be staying or going back home?" Yomogi asked.

"Well…" Pai said blushing "I think I'll stay on Earth, this way I can be with Lettuce." Lettuce smiled at Pai.  
Pai gave a smile back.

"But won't your parents mind?" Yomogi asked.

"I may have to go visit them someday, but I don't want to leave Lettuce behind so if Lettuce would want to go with me…" he said looking at Lettuce.

"I'd like to go with you to your home planet." she said.

"You're going to go to a different planet!" Uri shouted. "THAT'S SO COOL!"

Pai and Lettuce laughed. Pai looked at the clock. "Well it looks like this evening has reached its end." he said standing up.

"Please come again Pai." Yomogi said bowing.

"Pleasure to meet you Pai." Eizaburou said.

"Bye Pai." Uri said waving as Pai and Lettuce went outside.

"I think my parents and brother like you a lot." Lettuce said. Pai nodded in agreement.

"I think they took all the news we had to tell them very well." Pai said. Pai leaned down and kissed Lettuce. "Goodnight Lettuce." he said. He then transported away.

**The ship**

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto all met on the ship. "So, how did it go?" Kisshu asked Pai and Taruto.

"It went extremely well. Her parents were very understanding." Pai said.

"Pudding's brothers and sister sure did like me." Taruto said laughing.

"How was yours Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"Well. Ichgio's parents were also understanding. I think they like me." Kisshu said smiling.

"Something came up during dinner." Pai said. Taruto and Kisshu looked at him. "The topic of visiting our parents came up."

"Oh." they both said.

"I was thinking if we did have to go visit our parents that we should bring our girlfriends." Pai said. "I already spoke to Lettuce about it, she said she would like to go. Perhaps if you ask your girlfriends…" Pai said.

"I'll go ask Ichigo right away." Kisshu said transporting off.

"I'll go ask Pudding." Taruto said. "But she may have to get somebody to watch her siblings." he said transporting off.

Pai went to his room and laid down on his bed thinking about the day he had. He waited until he heard transportation in his room.

Kisshu and Taruto came back smiling. "Ichigo's on board." Kisshu said.

"And Pudding said she can get somebody to watch her siblings." Taruto said.

"Then it's settled." Pai said sitting up. "When we go to visit our parents we shall bring our girlfriends."

"I can't wait to show Ichigo all over the town." Kisshu said giggling.

**I may continue this, I don't know yet, I want to see how much feedback I get.**

**I didn't make Taruto's story so long because I couldn't come up with much. I also explained more in 'Taruto's love'.**

**Tell me what you think, read and review. Also check out my poll. Who do you think makes the cutest couple?**


End file.
